1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a window molding for a vehicle and to a machine for making a vehicle window molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window molding for a vehicle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 3(1991)-128721. The window molding for a vehicle disclosed in the prior art comprises a main portion, a leg portion connected with the main portion which supports a window glass, a lip portion formed with the main portion which contacts the window glass and a panel lip which contacts a vehicle body. The window molding further comprises a groove for removal of rain water which is disposed between the main portion and the lip portion. The length of the lip portion is gradually reduced along the upper direction of the side molding of the window molding. Therefore a width (identified as W in FIG. 3 of the prior art) of the groove is also reduced along in the upper direction of the side molding.
However a depth of the groove of the window molding is constant. Therefore, when the vehicle runs, a noise is generated by air which passes over the window.
In the prior art a molding machine which extrudes the above window molding is disclosed. The molding machine comprises a molding die, a first shutter and a second shutter. The first shutter includes an opening which is shaped in the same configuration as a lower portion of the window molding. When the window molding is molded, the first shutter is slid upwardly. Therefore the length of the lip portion is gradually reduced along the length of the side molding.
However the molding machine cannot be applied to a window molding which needs means for attaching an ornament portion to a main portion.